Carlo Ricardo
' Carlo Ricardo' is an inmate in HBO's prison drama Oz played by Juan Carlos Hernandez. Biography Ricardo becomes mentally unstable while in Oz as his family stops visiting him over a period of time. He eventually dies at the hands of Miguel Alvarez whom he attempts to murder on the orders of Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez. though Ricardo is a regular character throughout the entire 3rd season and is mentioned occasionally in later seasons, a "crime scene flashback" of his character is never featured at any point during the series. Season Three Ricardo arrives and is immediately welcomed into El Norte by El Cid. He has frequent visits from his family who bring him fruit and other gifts during their visits. Over time, his family members stop visiting as frequently and this makes him unstable as they are all that he has to keep his sanity. In Emerald City, Ricardo assists Hernandez and Guerra doing whatever is necessary to keep the Latinos credible. He gets into an argument with Poet that CO Clayton Hughes gets in the way of. Ricardo ends up getting a hold of Hughes' nightstick and is wrestled down by the rest of the COs and sent to the hole as a result. Hughes has an uneasy time with the Latinos while in Oz as he uses a stun gun on Hernandez at one point and in a deleted scene is shown calling Ricardo a "Spic". When released, he sees that Miguel Alvarez is also out of solitary and is for the time being in El Norte. To move up the ladder in the drug trade, Hernandez is offered a partnership from Chucky Pancamo and Simon Adebisi conditional on taking down the Homeboys who currently run the drug trade. Ricardo assists in injuring Homeboys Poet and Pierce and the Latinos then have a secure third in the drug trade. Things get complicated however when the Latinos confiscate drugs from Ryan O'Reily who then tips off the COs that Hernandez is carrying drugs. Carlo goes to solitary with Hernandez and Guerra, Alvarez does not go as he left when he saw the COs approaching. During an interrogation Warden Glynn tries to obtain information from Ricardo claiming that since his family visits regularly, he is from a better place than Hernandez or Guerra. Ricardo stays true to El Cid though in not snitching on his fellow gang members. While in solitary, his sister visits claiming that she is moving to Oakland and needs him to see a final message from her as she is the only one left who still cares about him. McManus passes the note to the COs who throw away the message as they do not wish to give Ricardo any assistance. When released from solitary Ricardo, Guerra, and Hernandez are convinced that Alvarez ratted on them and assure him that he will die for his betrayal. Ricardo and Guerra make an attempt on Alvarez where Miguel ends up killing Carlo in self defense. Alvarez then tells Glynn that Ricardo was the one who raped Glynn's daughter, laughing at how he was under Glynn's nose the whole time, though this was later proven untrue. Category:Characters Category:Latinos Category:Deceased Characters